


Owning who you are

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, FTM, NSFW, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, ftm lance, nsfw card, plance, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Exactly. I don’t care what you have or don’t have, so long as you’re okay with it.” Pidge says as she climbs into Lance’s lap. His hands fall to rest on her hips, pulling her into his body more. His eyes trail down her body briefly before he meets her gaze again.“Yeah, I am.”{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Owning who you are

Lance messes with his fingers and stares across the room. Pidge was moving around, he could see her in the corner of his eye but didn’t turn his gaze on her just yet. She mumbles something to herself as she picks up something from the floor before chucking it onto her desk. She suddenly pauses and Lance swallows thickly, knowing she’s probably watching him.

“Hey, everything okay?” She asks. Lance clicks his tongue and slowly turns his gaze to her. He tries to nod convincingly. She moves over to the bed and sits down beside him, tilting her head to the side as she looks him over. “What’s up?”

Lance’s mouth falls open to respond, but he’s unable to find the words instantly. So, he sort of just sits there for a moment with his mouth hanging open slightly. Pidge bites back a smile as she reaches up and nudges his mouth closed.

“Don’t want you to swallow a fly.” She jokes. Before she can pull her hand away fully, Lance grabs hold of it.

“I have to tell you something.” Lance blurts out before he’s able to tell himself not to worry about it.

“Oh,” Pidge straightens her back and turns on the bed, pulling her leg up under herself so she’s facing him fully. “Okay, I’m all ears.”

Lance drops his gaze to their hands and chews his bottom lip. He turns Pidge’s hand in his own and starts playing with her fingers now. Pidge doesn’t push him to talk, giving him the time he needs to collect his thoughts. She watches him play with her fingers, watches him curl them in before he straightens them out only to start tracing random patterns over her fingers.

“You know how… um… well, you acted like you were a guy because you were trying not to get kicked out the Garrison and then you… you told us the truth and I was the only person who was surprised?” Lance cringes slightly. It’s not exactly where he’d wanted to start, but that was better than nothing. Pidge chuckles and turns her hand in Lance’s own again to lace their fingers together.

“Yeah, you’re not gonna freak out about that _now_ are you? Honestly, it was nice knowing I’d fooled someone.” She teases. Lance rolls his eyes and turns his head away.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. No, I’m not freaking out about that I just… I um…” Lance swallows thickly and closes his eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. Pidge watches him for a few moments as he stumbles over the words he wants to say. She lifts her free hand and cups his cheek.

“Take your time Lance, it’s okay-”

“I’m trans.” Lance blurts out again. He grits his teeth, letting out a heavy sigh as he runs his hand through his hair, catching the strands between his fingers to tug lightly on them. “I haven’t told anyone because I don’t want them to think differently of me and I _know_ , okay? I know what you’re going to say. They won’t but I just… I don’t know how to bring it up and like it’s just fucking scary…” Lance’s words almost rush out, his mind still all over the place as he tries to explain himself.

Pidge’s smile softens and she brushes her thumb over his cheek and turns his head to face her again. There’s something close to fear in his eyes and Pidge’s chest feels like it drops at the thought of Lance being scared of being honest.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Do you remember what Shiro said when I confessed?” Pidge asks. Lance chews his bottom lip again.

“Owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin.” Lance mumbles.

“He’s right. Things got so much easier because I didn’t have to pretend to be something I’m not. This is who you are, I’m not going to resent you for it.” Pidge scoffs.

“Well, I just didn’t want things to get serious and to have to suddenly be like ‘by the way, I don’t have a penis’ at the worst moment possible. And I know that’s pretty presumptuous to think we’re heading that way but um… I don’t know… I just wanted to be honest.” Lance admits as heat crawls up his cheeks. Pidge bites her bottom lip and leans into him more, dropping her hands to hold both of his own.

“Thank you for telling me, Lance. I know it’s not easy to admit stuff like this but, you’ll always have my support. And I know the others will support you too.” Pidge offers. Lance relaxes, a sigh of relief escaping as he smiles back at her.

“Thanks, Pidge.” He drops his gaze to their hands and rubs his thumbs over the sides of her own hands.

“And it’s funny you bring up the idea of things… escalating between us,” Pidge says with a low hum. Lance swallows thickly and his eyes snap up to meet her face. She chews her lip. “Because I’ve been kind of thinking about it.”

Lance’s eyes widen, and he stammers uselessly over himself. “Wait- r-really?”

“Yeah.” Pidge shrugs and leans back slightly. “If you wanted it to?”

“Even though I uh… y’know?” Lance makes a vague hand gesture. Pidge rolls her eyes and shuffles closer to him.

“What did I just say, Lance?” She asks.

“That you support me?” Lance says uncertainly. Pidge shifts onto her knees, pressing her hands against Lance’s chest as she smiles down at him.

“Exactly. I don’t care what you have or don’t have, so long as you’re okay with it.” Pidge says as she climbs into Lance’s lap. His hands fall to rest on her hips, pulling her into his body more. His eyes trail down her body briefly before he meets her gaze again.

“Yeah, I am.” He breathes out, voice low. Pidge’s smile widens, and she leans down into him.

Their lips meet in a firm kiss. Pidge wraps her arms around the back of Lance’s neck, slouching more into his body as he, in turn, circles his arms around her waist. Pidge leans more of her weight into Lance until he’s forced to shift his position so that he can lay back on Pidge’s bed. Pidge rests her hands on his shoulders as she pulls back from the kiss, her lips trailing down his throat.

“What are you okay with?” She asks, lifting her eyes and stopping on her path down his body with her lips against the collar of his shirt. Lance swallows and rests his hands against the smaller of her back.

“I think I’m good with anything unless you’ve got something crazy in mind.” Lance jokes. Pidge rolls her eyes and slides her hands down his body, lifting up the bottom of his shirt.

“So, I can take this off?” She asks as she sits up on his waist. Lance tucks his hands under the back of her shirt as he smirks up at her.

“Only if you return the favour.”

Pidge pulls her hands away from Lance’s body and grabs hold of the bottom of her shirt. She pulls it up, flicking it off over her head, turning it inside out as she does. She drops it off the side of the bed before she presses her hands to Lance’s stomach again. Lance’s eyes travel down her body, and it shouldn’t be surprising to see the light lines of muscle in her torso. Because of course, she’s more toned then he is.

Pidge slides her hands up under his shirt, dragging it up his body as she goes. Lance pushes himself up from the mattress enough to her in the removing of the clothing before he lays back again. Pidge’s eyes scan over his tan skin, gaze lingering on the twin scars on his chest. She rests her hands against his chest and lightly rubs her thumbs into the scars. Lance drops his gaze to her hands and she suddenly slides them down his body a little, resting them against his stomach.

“Sorry.” She exhales, realising that even though Lance said he was okay with ‘anything’ that she was blatantly staring at them. Lance chuckles and slides his hands to her front, sliding them up to rest them against her ribs.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry.” Lance hums. “Though fair is only fair and you’re still wearing a bra.”

Pidge scoffs and sits up again, about to reach back to undo the clip. Only Lance sits himself up with her and moves his hands to her back before she can. She instinctively grabs hold of his biceps to balance herself.

“Let me.” Lance offers. Pidge nods as Lance unclips the back of them before he lifts his hands to pull the straps forward and offer her shoulders. She drops her hands again and the bra slides down her arms easily.

Lance leans into her a little more, tilting her head to look her over before he kisses her again. She drops the bra off the bed with their shirts before she wraps her arms around his shoulders again. Lance pulls her closer to him, pushing his hand into her lower back as he grinds up into her. She rolls her hips down into his own as their grips tighten around each other’s bodies.

It’s not long before they’re both moaning softly, rutting against each other fully. Lance gets a hand between them, running it up Pidge’s body to cup her breast. His thumb brushes over her hardening nipple and she pulls away from his lips, gasping softly. Lance ducks his head into her neck, sucking on the skin, his groping continuing.

“Lance…” Pidge sighs as she grinds harder into him as the attention makes her pussy clench. Lance moans against her neck when she tugs on his hair, pulling back before he can leave a bruising mark. He meets her gaze and they wordlessly come to the same decision that they’re wearing far too many clothes.

Pidge climbs out of Lance’s lap, tugging her pants and underwear off in an easy motion, kicking them off the side of the bed. Lance manages to get his jeans opened up and halfway down his thigh in that time. Pidge crawls back over to him and helps in getting them off, but she pauses before she reaches for his underwear. But before she can ask, Lance lays back on the bed, propping himself up on his shoulder blades as he pulls them off. Pidge chews her bottom lip as she takes in the sight of him. He’s as wet as she is, the front swollen which is an obvious sign of hormone treatment. She almost wants to ask, but figures that can wait for now.

She crawls into his lap again, leaning over him for another biting kiss. Lance holds her waist, trying to pull her body down against his own. She keeps the space between them for now as she brings her hand up over his chest and neck. She pulls back from his lips and presses her fingers against them instead. Lance opens his mouth and sucks on them when she works two between his lips. She chews her bottom lip as she watches him slick them up with his spit. They pull out with a small pop. She kisses him again as she lowers her hand between them.

She rubs her fingers against his wet folds, massaging them against him in slow circles. Lance whines against her lips, pushing his hips into her hand. She twists her wrist slightly, extending her fingers as she presses them against his hole. The slide in easily with how worked up he already is. She pulls back from the kiss, turning her gaze down his body to watch. Lance moans softly, his head tipping back as he rolls his hips into her hand. She pumps her fingers into him at a nice, firm but slow pace.

“Pidge…” Lance sighs, lifting his hand away from her waist to licks two of his fingers before he drops his hand to his front, rubbing slow circles against himself. Pidge swallows as she watches his slick coat her fingers more and more the deeper she pushes them into his body.

She pushes herself up a little more and changes the angle of her wrist. It makes the slide even smoother and Lance keens softly from the added stimulation it provides. She starts to pick up the pace, fucking Lance on her fingers faster until he’s gasping and moaning, squirming against the bed.

“God Lance…” She breathes out almost in awe. Lance’s head turns to the side, his lip trapped between his teeth as he whimpers.

“Pidge… fuck.” Lance moans and Pidge feels him clench around her fingers. The action has her clenching too and she curses under her breath. She pulls her fingers back, taking in how wet they are as Lance mutters for her to keep going. She lifts her hand and sucks her fingers into her mouth, licking the slick from them. She smirks when she sees Lance watching her.

She sits up again and takes hold of Lance’s wrist, moving it away from himself despite his protests. She takes hold of his thigh and lifts his leg up moving it to hold his ankle up against her shoulder as she pushes herself between his legs. Lance’s hand grips her thigh like it’s impulse as she lines up with his body and grinds her pussy down against his hole.

Pidge swallows back her noises as Lance lets out another soft moan at the contact. She grips his leg tight as she starts grinding down into him, hard and fast. Lance’s nails bite into her skin slightly as he tries to keep his grip on her, his body jolting against her own.

“Shit, Pidge… oh fuck.” Lance moans, his other hand fisted in his hair as his back arches off the bed and his hips grind down harder against Pidge.

She groans softly, trying to speed up her movements even more. Lance suddenly pushes himself up onto his elbows and moves his leg to hook over her thigh. He sits up, pulling their bodies together harder as he replicates Pidge’s movements. It increases the friction and they both moan louder as they thrust their hips together.

Lance leans back on his hands, his head tipped back as he moans, almost too loud but Pidge isn’t about to complain. She watches him, her chest heaving with every breath as she thrusts into him as hard as she can. She lifts her hand to fondle with her breast, stimulating her nipples further. She can feel herself getting close and by the frantic movements and noises that Lance is providing, she figures he probably is too.

Pidge balances herself on one hand and moves the other between them, pressing her finger against Lance’s front again. Lance’s hips jolt with the contact and he drops his head forward as she starts rubbing them against him firmly. Lance’s chest heaves with every breath, his noises cutting off from how deep his panting is as his movements start to become desperate and without rhythm.

“B-babe, fuck, Pidge, oh fuck, fuck, _please_ ,” Lance whimpers, his body almost spasming against Pidge’s own. Pidge pulls her hips back so that she can push herself up and slides her fingers back into Lance’s hole. Lance’s eyes roll back in his head and his back arches as Pidge fucks him hard and fast on her fingers.

Pidge leans into Lance and kisses him again to quiet his noises as she presses her finger into his front to rub rough circles into him. Lance cries out into the kiss and he clenches around Pidge’s fingers as his orgasm rips through him. Pidge feels the extra rush of slick over her fingers and moans into the kiss as she fucks him through it. Lance’s arms shake and he practically collapses back onto the bed, body jolting from the waves of pleasure crashing over him.

Pidge pulls her hand back, spreading her legs as she presses her wet fingers to her own clit. She rubs herself just as fast and hard as she had Lance, her hips thrusting against her hand as she feels her release building. Lance whimpers and squirms against the bed, dropping his hand to slide his fingers inside himself. He slowly fingers himself, panting heavily as his tired gaze falls onto Pidge. She bites her bottom lip as she watches him twitch against the bed.

“Lance… _fuck_ ,” She bites back a moan as she reaches her orgasm. Her thighs clap shut, pressing her hand harder against her clit as she feels herself squirt. She whimpers, grinding into her hand as the rush of her release soaks her legs. She hunches over, holding herself over Lance as she shakes.

It creates a mess, most of it running down her legs onto the bed while the rest manages to get over Lance’s thighs. She moans as the pleasure slowly starts to decrease and she collapses beside Lance. They lay panting and letting out low moans as they come down from their orgasms. Lance turns his head to look at her first, chest still heaving as he offers her a sideways smile.

“That was… amazing.” He pants, his eyes rolling closed as he lets out another heavy breath.

“Yeah.” Pidge sighs in agreement. She watches Lance as he relaxes more into the bed. She chews her bottom lip, fighting back a smile as she feels something for Lance swell in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
